Previously, many types of tool holders have been developed to hold multiple and single point cutting tools with angular and radial tips. This includes boring bars and combination tools as well.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,057,884 Suzuki Nov. 15, 1977 3,148,561 Krampert Sep. 15, 1964 2,908,963 Gollus Oct. 20, 1959 2,573,480 Nusshold Oct. 30, 1951 2,125,005 Jearum Jul. 26, 1938 1,262,701 Riedy Apr. 16, 1918 1,015,903 Mills et al Jan. 30, 1912 ______________________________________
Suzuki teaches a tool holder with a tool bit supporting member that is pivotally mounted within a bifurcated shank. An indexing device using a spring loaded detent with a ball is urged into one of a series of recesses for holding the supporting member into a predetermined angular orientation with no provisions for minor adjustments.
Krampert utilizes a plurality of graduated pan head machine screws disposed within threaded openings at equal angular orientation, adjustably positioning a tool bit that is inserted into a recess therebetween.
Gollus employs a tool holder for automatic forming machines that registers the tool bit, that has been ground to a profile shape, on the upper surface and one end. This allows the bit to be sharpened on the top surface and, as there is no top rake, the bit may be inserted into the holder and registered such that no shimming or realigning is necessary for further production. This is accomplished by using an angular face thrust wall and a pressure block engagable with the underside of the tool.
Nusshold applies a rectangular bar having a mouth with an elliptical cross-section in one end, also beveled on both ends, extending to the opposite end in communication with aligned longitudinal openings. A threaded rod is positioned inside with a handwheel and when rotated urges a tool that is inserted into the bar forward for linear adjustment of the tool location. A rod with a wedge shaped end also is utilized that is slideably positioned fore and aft, and grips the tool providing the adjustment from the end opposite the extending tool. Only linear adjustment is achieved with this invention.
Jearum takes advantage of a cutting bit integral with a shank that is slideably inserted within a shell having a threaded arrangement providing the fore and aft movement by the insertion of a tool within the shell opposite the cutting end. This allows the bit to be positioned accurately by the rotary urging of a manual auxillary tool.
Riedy and Mills et al are cited for background purposes as indicative of the art to which the invention relates.